Shade
by blitzkrieg soldier87
Summary: If Tala wasn't ignorant, he wouldn't have caused this. If Bryan didn't runaway, he wouldn't cause Tala this much grief. If Voltaire didn't exsist, Bryan would never have put sunglasses on and become a rockstar.
1. Reconciliation

Shade

Chapter 1

Reconciliation

**I just had to get this idea out, so… here goes nothing :D **

It was the start of another world tournament, and another victory won by the Blitzkrieg Boys, specifically Tala and Kai. The team which was composed of Spencer, Ian , Bryan, and the other mentioned two, went back to the hotel to avoid any ravaging fans, press, media, etc.

The room was quiet as usual, nothing special. Ian was taking a bath, Spencer was lying down on the bed, Tala was seated, Kai was seated, and Bryan was out on the balcony. Now let's focus on one of them, Bryan to be specific.

He held his Beyblade, Falborg, in his clenched hand. He was furious, as always. No other emotion was shown except for hate, rage, and disgust whenever their team won a battle. It sickened Tala, he should know, he's been with the guy for what seems like an eternity.

Tala on the other hand, also sickened by Bryan's childish acts, went to the balcony, it was time he knew what was going on in his teammate's mind. When the sliding door opened, Bryan's beady eyes shifted in that direction. "What's wrong?" Tala asked with a straight-forward tone. Bryan simply ignored the question and looked out on the Eifel Tower which sat in the background of the scenery. "I'm just asking what's wrong Bryan…" Tala said still not changing his tone. Bryan was getting sick of it. How could he of all people not know what was wrong when he caused the whole thing anyway.

"Shouldn't you know" he said with a fragile tone

"Too bad, I don't, now just tell me what the heck your problem is."

"You're pathetic…"

"WHAT!? What did I do now?!"

"What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! How could you not know what you did?!"

"I wouldn't know! First off, I didn't even know I was the cause of all this bitterness!"

"Well now you know!"

He then walked past Tala and started to gather his things, then the rain began to fall. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly as he stood behind Bryan who was doing something which was supposed to be done a long time ago. "What does it look like?" he said, picking his bag up looking Tala in the eyes. "You're making a mistake Bryan!" Tala said as his teammate made it to the door. "Yeah, one I'll never regret." He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

When he reached the lobby, he had no second thoughts of going back up that elevator and saying he thought wrong. The doorman greeted him a good evening and he responded with a nod. He then stepped out into the pounding rain.

As he walked through the paved streets of Paris, France, he didn't look back to the hotel; he practically left the people he knew for his whole life. A car then passed by him, and wet him with the stream that filled the gutters. He was completely drenched in water by the time he was able to reach the second block.

After walking for what seemed like forever, he reached a posh restaurant. It seemed so welcoming, that he stood and stared at it for quite some time. The red drapes that framed the inside of the windows, the yellow lighting, and the people that ate the seemingly small dishes of food that was presented before them.

Another car came and wet his back. He then looked at the car as if he was about to chase it, but decided to let it slip and be. Before he was about to walk, a voice that was familiar stopped him. "If you'd want an umbrella I'd be happy to lend you one." It was definitely a male. He looked to the entrance of the restaurant and stood a familiar figure. "Or, if you'd want I could bring you to my Villa and have you dried off." He said with concern. "There won't be any need for that…" he replied as he looked down on his shoes which were twice as wet as his clothes. "Don't be silly, you could catch a cold or a flu." The man replied. "I never knew you had a heart…" Bryan replied, looking at the man with a smirk, "…Voltaire"


	2. Decode

Chapter 2

Decode

One year after BEGA, alrighty?

I'm making Bryan 17 in this fic I hope it's ayt with all y'all since it would be awkward that you're 18 or 20 and you still Beyblade :-j

Don't forget, read and review :D  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Voltaire invited Bryan to join him in his dinner. He wasn't alone; there were executives, and other important people in the conference room they entered. Bryan felt like a small fry when he saw everybody's nose which seemed a wee bit higher than how an average person would hold his or hers up. "Do take a seat." Voltaire said as he took his seat at the far end of the table.

He was wet; they were dry, they were rich; he was poor in a way, they had champagne and caviar; he had beer and pretzels. In shorter terms there was a big difference in their lives from his. One of them gestured to an empty chair beside him and another rich person he'd never really know.

Bryan hesitated and almost denied the offer, but this would be the first time he'd ever eat at a restaurant like this so might as well he just sit and suck it up. "So… why'd you call me here?" Bryan asked. Then all of them gestured to the window behind them. "We couldn't help it son… you just looked so petty out there in the elements." The one that gestured to him said. _"That's the elements for them? Geez, they just haven't been to the Russian wilderness yet." _Bryan thought to himself. "And the main entrée isn't served yet so we thought, why not help a poor soul today?" a stout one that was seated across him said. Bryan could only nod in response.

Then, waiters came in carrying the main entrée with champagne and other alcoholic drinks. The waiter then reached him and first looked at the wet boy. "I'm… under aged…" Bryan said with a nod and a thin smile. "Disregard that; serve him a glass of champagne." Voltaire said from the other end of the table with a smirk on his face.

Then there was a glass of champagne before Bryan. It looked tempting as the bubbles of a sort ascended to the surface of the liquid. The man beside him then gestured for him to take a sip. When he looked at everybody else, the same was written on their faces. "I did say I'm under aged, didn't I?" he asked, nobody protested or said anything; they just stared at him and waited for him to take a sip.

It left him without a choice, so he took a sip. It ran through his mouth, it slipped down his throat, and he found a sort of satisfaction in drinking the sinful drink.

The night was then wasted away on luxurious cuisine, when out of nowhere he saw Kai on the other side of the street, looking with a grim expression. It was a sign which clearly said to not come back to the hotel because his head would be ripped off by the one and only Kai Hiwatari.

Soon, the feast was over and Bryan was the only one who had no place to go. He then approached Voltaire who was about to get in his car. "Uhm… sir? Is it alright if I come along with you back to your Villa? I'm homeless for the night…" Bryan said as he felt queasy saying what he said. He was ashamed, who wouldn't be? "Of course it is." He said gently with a thin smile on his face.

On their way to the villa, there was complete silence in the Rolls Royce. The only thing that made a sound was the rain the pitter-pattered against the car's exterior. "Why did you runaway?" Voltaire asked as Bryan looked back at him. "Well not really runaway… kind of like, fight and go." He said as he looked down at his shoes.

"Fight and go?"

"I got into a fight with Tala… well aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"They let me off…"

"Really?"

"Yes, saying that I just needed a psychiatrist who needs one too…"

"Well that's ironic…"

"I know… so what did you and your friend fight about?"

"Uhm… well… you really wouldn't want to know…"

"If you say so…"

"Why are you here in Paris anyway?"

"The executive board suggested a vacation… more like a break I suppose…"

"Who wouldn't want one? You seem busy all the time."

He just shrugged at the answer and the two went back to staring out the window.

A few minutes passed and they finally arrived at the villa. It was gastronomic and majestic. It was hard to believe one man lived here. What was he to do with all the space?

When they entered, there were these two enormous stair cases that swirled to the second level. There was then a bridge of some sort in the middle of the ceiling which bridged the two wings together. There was flamboyant furnishing, and marble floorings.

Bryan's mouth hung open at the sight as he dropped his bag on the floor. The ceilings were embellished intricately, the arches were carved meticulously, and the paintings of a sort on the walls were detailed, very detailed. This was nothing of how he lived. It was just moss and stone with white lights in the abbey, whereas here there were chandeliers with yellow lighting and marble floors and plush carpeting.

"Is there a matter?" Voltaire asked as the butler took his coat. "No… there's nothing wrong it's just that this is… I guess me first time to see something as grand as this…" he said picking his bag up. "Then come with me, I'll show you to your room." Voltaire said as the butler put his robe on his master. "There really isn't a need for a room, I could always sleep in your living room…" Bryan insisted. "No… I don't think you'd be comfortable in Italian chairs, and I can't let the fireplace keep burning for the entire night. Now stop being so stubborn and follow me to your chamber." Voltaire said as he walked past the young man.

Bryan was left without a choice again, so he decided to follow the old man. They climbed the swirling stairs and passed different doors and decors, until they reached two doors which kept a chamber behind them. The butler then took out a key and opened the door which revealed a room that was much grand than villa itself.

The bed was draped with red tapestry, it's sheets were red and it's pillows were white and enormous. The floor was carpeted with a plush red carpet. There was an arm chair that sat before a fireplace on the left side of the room, on the right was a row of windows which led to a balcony. The curtains were red and looked heavy.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying tonight, if you need anything, there's an intercom on the bedside table you could use to call any household help." Voltaire said as he was about to leave the room to the young man. Bryan began to get the heebie-jeebies from staring at the place, how would he fare if just by staring at it he was already scared? "Wait, isn't there any room that's closer to yours?" Bryan said with fear written all over his face. For a kid raised in the abbey, he was pretty chicken. Though Bryan didn't like what the room had.

He didn't like the fact that there were tree branches that dangled in front of the mirror, and that it was big and that there was a fireplace. It was scary he thought. He'd rather sleep on the streets than in this room, it was creepy with the red and the canopy. He just had a long list about the canopy. It looked like the teeth of a monster who was about to swallow him up. Other than that it was like there was something hanging beneath it and when you'd lie down you'd see it. The room wasn't that welcoming in Bryan's terms.

"Is there a problem with the room?" Voltaire asked stepping into the room, inspecting it's every corner. "Well… you see… it… kind of… well… creeps me out I guess…" Bryan said with a tone of hesitation. It was embarrassing, he was already being given a place to stay and he still rejects it.

Voltaire then chuckled and approached Bryan. "If you say so… I wouldn't like it if a guest was uncomfortable. Edward, you know what to do." He addressed to his butler, he nodded in response.

A few moments later, they arrived at a much brighter room. It had a big bed and it had a brighter feel to it. The windows showed a rice field and some hills in the background. Bryan was pleased.

Later that night while Bryan was sound asleep, he felt something crawl into his bed. He was startled so he woke up to see a familiar face beside him on his bed. He just smiled and ignored the fact there was someone else in his bed, thankfully, it wasn't a female.

As he lay in bed, he began to think of his teammates. He was thinking if they were out searching for him, or still in the hotel room, practically forgetting that he has left the team. He had all the reasons to leave. He hated that part though, when he had to say goodbye. It was a decision he decided to stick to, he didn't want to have a snobby, stuck-up, spoiled, self-righteous brat on the team, whether he was captain or not. It was hard for Bryan, leaving everything he knew just because of Kai… ugh, how he dreads the sound of that name.

There was nothing he could do now. He couldn't turn the hands of time back and change whatever happened hours ago. So he let it be and dozed off into dream land, awaiting for the next day to come.


	3. Broken Promises

Chapter 3

Broken Promises

The next day was a rest day for all Beybladers before they left for the next country. Tala sat on the rooftop of the hotel that day and stared up at the clouds that passed by. "I thought I might find you here." Spencer said as he approached his teammate. "Why are you here?" Tala asked as he stood up. "Just have to break some news for you that's all." Spencer said. "About Bryan? and the other night?" Tala asked. "A whole lot more Tala." Spencer said as he approached the exhaust pipe and sat on it.

"I know why Bryan's been bitter about everything, well actually Ian and I know, but you get the picture."

"Cut down to the chase, why has he been acting like that?"

"Remember after the whole BEGA incident you promised him that Kai wouldn't be a part of the team anymore and it would go back to being just the four of us?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you said Kai could join us, so he got a wee bit frustrated…"

"A WEE BIT? That was a wee bit?"

"Okay so he got really frustrated… but you couldn't blame the guy…"

"Why not? This is for--"

"There you go again about your little; it's for the greater good of the team, speech. You think that but really it's not. I'm not surprised if we come in second place again. You hurt Bryan, Tala, that is that, and you can't even see that. You promised Bryan it'd be the two of you as the representatives of the team, and here comes Kai and you think it's okay?"

"You're right… ugh, how could I be so stupid?!"

"Well it's too late now Tala, who knows where he could be right now…"

"We ask the police…"

_Meanwhile, in a Villa somewhere on the outskirts of the city…_

"This isn't necessary…" Bryan said as he got up from his bed. "Then wouldn't you have just kept walking past the restaurant and ignoring me instead of saying yes and allowing me to pamper you?" Voltaire asked as he sat on the chair beside the bed in a prim and proper manner. "It's just one night…" Bryan said taking his now dry jacket and putting it on. "Aw geez, my jacket shrunk…" he murmured to himself. "Come with me…" Voltaire said as he stood up and went out the door. By instinct, Bryan followed.

He then led him to room filled with clothes. A lot of fancy men's clothes were there; from the classic black suits to leisure suits. But one suit caught his eye, it was like a parade styled uniform, only that the jacket was white, and it's bands or whatever it was were black and were embellished with gold, the trousers were a simple black and the shoes were pretty rad too.

He took the jacket, and it fit him pretty well. No tassels on the shoulders, just plain… cream? It looked like white from afar. "_It must've lost its white over the years…"_ Bryan thought to himself, but it still looked cool. "It's yours…" Voltaire said with a thin smile on his face. "Whose were these?" Bryan asked as he examined it for any damages. "You wouldn't want to know." He said as he took a seat on the chaise lounge in the room. Bryan just nodded with a smug face as a reply.

It then struck Voltaire, the suit the young man was wearing was lacking something… something he knew would make the whole ensemble complete. He then stood up and went towards a cabinet in the corner of the room. He opened the doors of the cabinet and revealed a cabinet filled with sunglasses, vintage sunglasses that were the trend of the year.

Bryan then approached the aged man, "What do you have here?" Bryan asked. "Just a vast collection of what used to be mine." Voltaire said as he looked at the picture attached to the door. It was in black and white. It was a man in a suit carrying what seems to be, a 3 year old child.

Then Voltaire took a pair of vintage aviators from the shelf that was at his eye level. He then handed them to Bryan. "You're not serious are you?" Bryan asked as he was hesitant to take the aviators. "I wouldn't be handing these to you if I wasn't serious boy." Voltaire said. Without a choice, Bryan had to take them.

When he put them on, it was a sight to uphold. He looked elusive, he looked priceless, he looked celebrity status worthy, better said, he looked like a rockstar. Bryan couldn't believe his eyes when he stood in front of the mirror. He couldn't believe that was him.

Then as Voltaire looked at the boy who was still in awe, he was hit by an idea, surely one that would set a future for the boy; not one that involved world-domination. He was through with that, he just wanted to help this boy with whatever he thought was needed. "Bryan, can you sing?" He asked as he approached the teen. "Well… I really wouldn't know since I don't sing…" Bryan said as he just stood there… looking at the new him. "Can you play any musical instruments?" Voltaire asked as he fixed the collar of the jacket. "I was able to learn how to play a guitar recently." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh you did?" Voltaire said as his hands stopped fixing the white Eton collar which he decided to leave open. "Yeah… I watched a few music videos and I was able to pick up some stuff from there…" Bryan said with a sigh. "Perfect…" Voltaire said with a grin. Bryan began to wonder what was there to smile about in that moment. Until he too got the message and a thin smile appeared on his face as well.


	4. The Piano and the Hidden Talent

I do not own any songs that will appear in this fanfic :D so if any of you notice my account is non-existent, the admin must've cancelled it because of this fic :-j well, that was the disclaimer, once again, I do **not **own any of these songs! :D Read and review okay? :D  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

The Piano and the Hidden Talent

After their little make-over session, Voltaire brought Bryan to room where a grand piano sat in the middle of the room. He took his seat on the bench and Bryan followed. He took his sunglasses off since the room was quite dark.

"So is there anything you might have in mind?" Voltaire asked as he positioned himself on the piano. "If you're thinking rock a piano isn't really efficient." Bryan said as he pulled a chair towards the piano. "Trust me." Voltaire said as he took an empty music sheet and began to write notes, clefs, rests, and other musical symbols on it.

He then told Bryan to get the guitar that sat in a far corner of the room. He got it, it was a black guitar, purely black. Voltaire then began to play the tune of the song. The song played out fine. He then asked Bryan if he could play it on the guitar. He did as followed and was able to play it in the same tune and manner.

Satisfied, Voltaire began to write lyrics above the staffs. Bryan waited patiently as the elder wrote a song. After a few minutes, it was done. "I'll play the piano, while you sing…" Voltaire said. Bryan began to muse on how Voltaire could do that. He had the money; he surely was well-educated, so that ended Bryan's musing and such.

"So… what were you able to do?" Bryan asked as he took a peek at the sheet. "Your first verse until your chorus" He said triumphantly. He then nodded, it was a gesture for Bryan to get ready. The key then started to make sounds and it was time for Bryan to unleash his vocals, which he thought he never knew.

_Say my name, and his in the same breath,  
I dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow feel flames_

Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Bryan was shocked, he didn't know he sounded that good. Let alone he didn't know he could sing. Though it was sung at a slow pace since it was a piano, it sounded good. He then tried it on the guitar and it sounded as if it found its true place.

The only thing that lacked now was the bridge and the second verse, and it was a done deal. In shorter terms, he was ready to rock.

I hope you guys liked it :-j

The song was I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy I do not own that song. PERIOD NOT MINE

Again, please review :D


	5. A Done Deal

Chapter 5

A Done Deal

After his little discovery, Voltaire brought Bryan into an unused room in the villa. It stunned Bryan because he never thought there'd be something like this here, in a villa, in the province, in France…

They entered a recording studio that was in the villa. Voltaire decided to sign Bryan up with a record label. They recorded "I Don't Care" (again, song isn't mine, neither is it Bryan's) and burned it to a CD. It came smoothly, Bryan didn't know a man like he would know how to mix and edit songs… AT ALL.

The next day came and Voltaire had the CD sent to Arafluc, one of the world's top recording companies. A few hours passed and he was tired of waiting.

As he was about to leave, the president of the company CA Reads, came down to stop him. "Sir! Please don't leave just yet, I was finally able to listen to the CD you sent… it's a masterpiece! Who is the vocalist behind vocals! I MUST MEET HIM!" He said with glee as if he found what would make him a billionaire tenfold. "If you want, I could bring you to him right now Mr. Reads." Voltaire said with a smirk. "Oh do so! I'm begging you sir!" The desperate man said as Voltaire gestured to get in the Rolls Royce.

While they were on their way to the villa, Bryan was reflecting on what Voltaire told him. He didn't want to do it. If he wanted to sing and do all that, he wanted to do it with his name, not beneath some mask; frankly, it wasn't even a mask, more like a pair of vintage aviators. What were the benefits he would get from wearing those sunglasses? If they weren't on, he'd be just Bryan.

But then it hit him why he needed to wear those. Just as he thought, he had to be just Bryan. He didn't want his privacy invaded, who would? Then he began to think of how Voltaire could whip up something as clever as this. As said, it really wasn't a surprise; if he could lure kids into taking over the world for him, then who wouldn't be surprised about him being clever?

The two then arrived at the doorsteps of the Reads was a man in his fifties, he was a bit stubby but not fat, more like chubby and stump-ish, thus we arrive to stubby. "Edward, I'd like you to escort Mr. Reads to the living room while I fetch…" Voltaire said as the butler took the stubby man to the living room.

A soft knock then alerted Bryan. He stood up and opened the door to see a familiar face. "It's show time." Voltaire said with a grin on his face. "Does this mean I have to wear the sunglasses?" Bryan asked apathetically. "Not only that, presentation is everything child." Voltaire said as he entered the room and approached the suit that was laid on the chaise lounge. "You're not serious?" Bryan said with energy that spurred out of the moment. He then looked at the teen and back at the suit. Bryan had no choice but to wear the suit and the sunglasses.

"Is he ready Mr. Voltaire?" Was the question that welcomed Voltaire when he entered the living room. "Yes… he's--" he was cut by the sight of Bryan who was standing by the doorway. He looked stunning. He looked like a rebel, in shorter terms he looked HOT.

Bryan then gestured of he should sing or not. Voltaire then just nodded as a gesture for Bryan to start. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with the black acoustic guitar. He then nodded as a sign that he would start.

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
pawn shop, I'm trading up_

I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

A standing ovation was his response. "What is your name son?" Mr. Reads asked as he approached the teen. "Shade…" Voltaire said. It was clear he didn't want a piece of Bryan to show to anyone but themselves. "Well, Mr. Voltaire, you have made a big contribution to the music industry, whereas you, Shade, have just acquired a record deal with Arafluc Records." CA Reads said with a certain pride.

The next day came, and the airport was flooded with Beybladers of every nation. "Tala, let's go, the plane won't wait for us." Spencer said as Kai decided to go ahead and Ian decided to buy a pack of crackers for the trip. Still, no reply came from the red headed 'Blader. "Listen, I know how upset you are because of our 'loss' but he'll come around, you know Bryan." Spencer said with a reassuring tone. Tala then faced Spencer with a rather depressed expression. Tala just nodded and went with his friend to their designated plane, not knowing of their friend's current disposition.


	6. There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 6

There's a First Time for Everything

Bryan was whirred to a studio in Japan, the same place where the semi-finals and finals would be held. He was found filming the music video for "I Don't Care". The video had a rather quirky touch to it. There was a part where he was shown playing his guitar with a vintage microphone that stood before him. There were scenes where it showed that he really didn't care, like when he was jaywalking, he coughed in front of people without covering his mouth, he spit on their shoes, he made them trip, stuff like that.

The day then ended and Bryan was staying at the Hiwatari Mansion. One word for him: YAY! There was no sight of Kai. It wasn't _that _obvious that Kai didn't want to come back home since Voltaire let him sleep in Kai's room. Bryan slept with pleasant dreams, whilst Tala couldn't sleep because of Bryan.

The next day, Bryan's video premiered everywhere. On the big LCD screens of New York and Japan, on every music channel; the song premiered on every radio station, for short, it was a hit. Bryan couldn't believe his eyes or what he was hearing. He didn't know he was that good. "Well?" Voltaire asked from behind him. "I never thought this could happen…" Bryan said as he saw himself on the TV screen. "Well now you know…" Voltaire said as he sat beside Bryan on the couch. "What happens next?" Bryan asked as he was still watching himself on the screen. "We work on your next single." Voltaire said as he took something from the butler.

He handed it to Bryan. It was another music sheet, though it was blank. Bryan then looked at Voltaire with a puzzled expression. "This time, you're writing… it _is _your song after all" Voltaire said as he pat Bryan's back before he left the room. Bryan just stared blankly at the music sheet, until suddenly…

Meanwhile, the Blitzkrieg Boys were training, without Kai. The three of them couldn't say much. The TV was on and Shade's song was playing. "That's a really catchy song…" Ian said as he watched the video. "Yeah…" Spencer agreed as he took Seaborg back to his hands. "You can't train either can you?" Tala asked Spencer. "I guess we're all affected Tala… well… I don't know about Kai, but surely Ian and I miss Bryan too." Spencer said while Ian gave a nod to Tala.

Ian's eyes were then brought back to the TV screen. Shade's hair looked really familiar… nah, everybody could probably have the same hairstyle… but then again his nose looks so familiar… nah, there are a million people out there who could probably have the same nose. "You seem to really be into that video huh Ian?" Spencer asked, catching his friend's attention. "Well… yeah…" Ian said, he didn't want to be laughed at for all those crazy ideas he's thought of as the video played.

The boys went back to training, while Bryan was off with Voltaire, writing his new single. Bryan was thinking of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Then the words hit him HARD. He began to write, while Voltaire played a song on the piano. A few minutes passed and Bryan finished the song. "Are you ready?" Voltaire asked as he stopped playing the song, "I guess…"

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

It sounded good, again. Bryan was beginning to think someone was singing and he was just muted out of the picture. "That was just the chorus, but I'm getting somewhere…" Bryan said as he began to doodle on the song sheet. Voltaire nodded his head as he closed the keys of the piano. "Is there… something wrong?" Bryan asked as he looked up at the aged man. "Don't worry; there isn't anything you should worry about." Voltaire replied with a reassuring smile. He then walked out the room and Bryan was left in the room.

Meanwhile, Ian logged onto the internet and began to research about Shade. As he watched the video on the internet, he had a picture of Bryan in handy, his gut was telling him something he couldn't forget. There weren't much pictures of Shade on the internet, since it seemed he wasn't the type to step into the limelight often, he had a low-key profile. "I bet you're thinking what I'm thinking too…" A big broad voice said from behind. "Maybe, maybe not…" Ian just replied, as he turned the chair to see Spencer. "You feel this guy is Bryan too huh?" Ian asked as he looked at the picture taken from the music video, where Shade was zoomed in from a certain angle. "Yeah…" the two were only until hunches, nothing past that.


	7. Broken Strings

Chapter 7

Broken Strings

Who knew how fast Bryan could write a song. Though the arrangement took two whole days, it was finished… fast. After the arrangement was made, Bryan was getting ready to watch the Finals, the Blitzkrieg Boys against, Tyson… duh. As Bryan was headed out the front door, Voltaire stopped him. "Bryan, there is something you should see…" Voltaire said, so Bryan obediently followed to the basement; where there were cars galore. Voltaire lead Bryan to a Mercedes McLaren, it was sleek, sexy, and silver. Bryan was puzzled, why would Voltaire want to show him a car that most people wanted and envied. "Get in…" he said in a frail voice to the teen who was puzzled. He headed to the passenger's seat; the aged man was just confused. "What _are _you doing?" Voltaire asked as he stared in confusion at the teen who was also confused. Bryan then started gesturing as if he was saying "you-aren't-fucking-serious-you-want-me-to-drive-this-thing-right?" He just nodded his head in response.

Bryan had no experience in driving, what if he just crashes into a wall? That wouldn't do any justice to the car, duh, it's a McLaren for Pete's sake. "I don't--" Bryan was cut by the site of the chauffer that suddenly appeared behind Voltaire. Bryan's jaw dropped.

So he got in the car with the chauffer, Carl. He taught Bryan the basics, the clutch and its purpose, the brakes, and gas in case he was driving a manual car, but he wasn't, he was driving an automatic. Bryan didn't get the hang of it at first, since he didn't have complete control of the wheel, but since he's played numerous car games with the Blitzkrieg Boys at the arcade four blocks away from where they were staying, the Abbey, he got the hang of it in due time.

"LET IT RIIIIP!!!" The 'Bladers cried as they launched their Beyblades into the stadium. Tala was headed for a rough start, and it certainly brought the crowd into an uproar. He wasn't TALA. His expression was pale, frail, he even looked malnourished from an angle.

The result of this? Tala lost the match… to Daichi. It was disappointing for the team, and it upset the rest of the world. As Kai was headed for the dish, he bumped into Tala on purpose, showing how frustrated he was since it seemed as if Tala just threw the match. It ended with Tyson and Daichi winning, and the Blitzkrieg Boys losing.

After the match, Tala decided to have a walk around, while Ian and Spencer just took an alternate route. While Spencer and Ian were walking they saw what they thought was impossible, Bryan, IN JAPAN. Ian began to think how he got here… WHEN BRYAN DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY AT ALL. He was at a local fast food joint. As he walked out of the joint, Ian and Spencer decided to hide. As their eyes followed their pale haired friend, it ended when he entered the driver's door of the McLaren.

They were just stunned, how did Bryan learn how to drive? Then they remembered the arcade. They decided to follow the flashy car. After long hours of following the heavily tinted car, it lead them to a mansion… a larger than life type of mansion. "Spencer… should we tell Tala when we see him?" Ian asked as he just stared at the enormous estate. Spencer couldn't reply because of the shock. "Spencer?" Ian asked. Spencer snapped out of the trance, "I guess we should…" Spencer replied as he gestured that they go back to the hotel.

Bryan on the other hand was writing a brand new bunch of songs while there was a steaming bowl of Cream of Mushroom on the bedside table… scratch that… KAI's bedside table. But then he began to think of the Blitzkrieg Boys and how fast the news flew about them not winning. He felt regretful for leaving them. He thought of the Butterfly Effect. It was something small, him leaving the team, then afterwards caused the greatest upset in Beyblading history.

Bryan then decided to take a walk around the bustling night scene of Tokyo. As he walked past bars and pubs, he reached the park. It was dim and only lit by street lamps of a sort. As he walked, he could hear his own footsteps, it was that quiet. It was as if the trees muted the sound out. It was relaxing, it made him forget so much.

As he was walking, he discovered he wasn't alone in the park. On the second bench to his left, he saw what he thought he wouldn't be able to ever see, Tala. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and excited. Emotions ran through his body as he scrutinized his friend. He had a frail and empty expression on his face. It was an unusual sight. It wasn't like Tala to look like that. Maybe what he did took a toll on the dude.

He then quietly sat beside Tala on the bench. Tala didn't react to Bryan's presence. Tala's head lowered, and suddenly, he felt tears run down his cheek. He didn't want to show that to Bryan, what would he think? That he won and proved that maybe he _is _a little useless without him around. "You alright?" Bryan asked as he stooped down to Tala. "Are you happy now?" Tala asked with a stubby voice.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Maybe because you see how helpless I am without you…"

"Helpless?"

"Rub it in…"

"There really isn't anything to rub in… is there?"

"Don't be so cocky…"

"I'm not being cocky Tala… you are… you think Kai is the answer to being world champion… well… he's got his issues…"

"Issues?"

"Everyone has them Tala… like you have yours with disregarding your other teammates."

"Bryan… I miss you…"

"That wasn't manly in any way Tala…"

"WELL WHAT IF IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MANLY? WHAT IF I REALLY MISS YOU AND NEED YOU BACK ON THE TEAM!?"

"What are you going to do without me? C'mon, let's get a burger."

"You can't play on broken strings Bryan…"

"I could always buy new strings Tala… now let's go… okay?"

Tala just looked up at his friend who had that same friendly smile years ago, before it was contaminated by the misery of the Abbey and Boris. Tala drew a smile on his face, sat up and both of them walked into the distant night.


End file.
